


The Sea Inside - Act Two

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: The Sea Inside [2]
Category: Alec Hardy - Fandom, Broadchurch, DI Alec Hardy - Fandom
Genre: Alec Hardy x OC - Freeform, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking to fluff to fucking again, Hardy x Grace - Freeform, Love is messy, assplay, is she dreaming or is he really doing that delicious thing?, too shy to eat ass but fate finds a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Alec takes his sexual exploration with Grace further, nudging at their limits.





	

Sensation tugged gently at her, coaxing her into consciousness. **  
**

She whimpered softly. She worked 24 hours straight in exchange of the rare treat of getting both Friday and Saturday off. She had crawled into bed beside Alec at 4 AM and fallen asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Sunlight filtered pink through her closed eyelids. She let out a moan. Her belly muscles tightened forcefully, raising her head off the pillow. Her tensed thighs squeezed something. Her arms were still heavy with sleep.

But she was warm. Hot, even. Sweaty.

Wet.

He echoed her moan into her flesh. Pleasure came in growing waves, waking her. He felt her stir and buried his tongue deeper inside her. He drank her down, his nose slicing bloodlessly into her mound.

She opened her eyes wide, her face a sudden and intense rictus of pleasure. She was up, and coming for him. Her cunt squeezed fast and hard around his darting tongue. She wanted to say his name but she was dumb with pleasure. He looked up at her as he gave her clit a final swirl with his tongue and smiled.

“Morning, beautiful,” he said as he moved up her body, ghosting his lips on her belly, breasts, and neck. Her nipples were rock hard with orgasm, her skin flushed. Her thighs trembled on his hips. “Still tired?” His hard cock painted precum on her belly as he hovered over her on hands and knees, looking at her with lustful appreciation.

“Yes,” she said. Her eyelids were growing heavy again. The orgasms he gave her were better than Valium.

“Would you stay awake a little longer for me?” he said, his voice in the soft, lilting tone he only used when he was really aroused.

She sighed in response. He chuckled at her wobbly lip, then bowed his head to bite it softly. When she tried to kiss, he moved. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders so she lay on his forearms, binding her arms to her sides.

“What’s this?” she said into his neck. “Can’t hold you.” He rubbed perennially prickly cheeks on her smooth ones, then kissed. His lips, heat and silk,  made her mouth water for kisses but when she turned her head, he licked her lower lip and raised his face beyond her reach again.

She pouted. His smile was sweet, but his eyes made her cunt contract hard around nothing. He hugged her tight and positioned himself at her opening, pressing so slowly the stretch ached. She wanted to buck into him but he was too quick, moving his hips up with her.

Despite her arousal, her eyelids drooped.

“Look at me,” he said. His pussymusky breath made her giggle. He moved so her cunt swallowed just the tip of his cock. Her eyes opened and focused on his. His pupils were dilated, his mouth a pornographic pink after being between her legs. “Good.”

He sank, very slowly into her, never breaking eye contact, until her cunt resisted. He breathed into her neck. She wanted to caress the back of his neck, run her fingernails gently on the skin of his back but he hugged her tight. He was slim, but deceptively strong. He braced himself and began to move inside her.

Everything was slow. His hips. His kisses down the column of her neck. His breathing, although she felt his heart beating fast against her breasts.

She licked the shell of his ear. His pheromones made her belly muscles jump. He finally moaned softly, but he did not quicken his pace. Warmth crawled up her spine. Sweat itched on her belly and the insides of her thighs. She tried to open further, but his weight limited her movement.

He licked the sweat off her neck and groaned in her ear as he felt her open up to him. “Oh, that’s it,” he said, beginning to twist his hips deliciously with each thrust. Her toes curled. She bit his shoulder.

“Let me go,” she said, trying to wriggle free.

“Not yet,” he panted.

The friction was beginning to make her frantic, but the pace was all wrong. He looked at her. He was flushed, beautiful.

“Kiss me,” she said. He rubbed his nose against hers, sharing breath with her, but not kissing. She grunted. “Stop it.”

“D’you … mean it?” he said breathlessly. He grabbed her shoulders buried himself deep inside her. She cried out. Heat now rose in waves from her center again, but much stronger.

“Again,” she said. She wanted to grab his ass and grind into him, tug on his auburn hair but his hug remained tight. He thrust into her with a soft grunt, then began a relentless rhythm, just slow enough so she felt every inch of him.  She bit him harder, leaving red indentations on his freckled shoulder, but he did not quicken.

“Kiss me,” she said again. She was shaking. She felt him everywhere. She wanted to taste him. He rubbed his prickly chin against her lips. Had she been free, she would’ve slapped him. “Fucker.”

“Yes,” he moaned long and low and the sound triggered her orgasm. When she cried out he finally kissed her, sticking his tongue deep in her mouth like she loved when she came. She struggled against his hug but he was too strong, pumping into her until she quit bucking against his hips. Only then did he let her go, and her hands went straight to his ass.

She gyrated her hips into him. Their bellies finally clapped together. His hands were flat under her arms and he lifted his chest off her to watch her. He loved to tease her to a frenzy then watch her grind out her ecstasy on him. It’s what got him off.

Now, she was fully awake and panting. She had come but she had more.

“One… more time,” he said.

She clung to his hips and raised herself to kiss him. “I want to hear you come,” she said.

He gave her a smile. She knew what to do. She lay back on the pillow, making sure she was on full display. She moved her hips in slow figure eights, squeezing tight around him. She ran her nails down his chest, plucking her own swollen nipple and licking her lips, eyelids heavy with pleasure.

He whimpered above her. His belly tightened. She spread her legs wide, pressing her heels to his hamstrings. He moved faster. His hands turned to fists under her. Her lips parted. His eyes followed her tongue across her bottom lip, then they moved to her jiggling breasts.

Although her gestures were a bit exaggerated for his visual stimulation, her pleasure was not.

“Come,” she said. He lost strength and collapsed on top of her, groaning. She tightened around his pulsing cock and came again, biting into the tender skin between his neck and shoulder.  She ran her fingernails up and down his back as he emptied himself inside her, cooing happily.

* * *

“Hell yeah!” She had finally turned an egg white omelette without ruining it. She wore only one of his dress shirts.

“What?” He flipped through the news on his iPad with his glasses perched low on his nose.

She showed him the perfect half moon speckled with chopped chive. He gave her a smile. “Good job.” He blew her a kiss.

“I know,” she said, tipping it into a plate already line with sliced strawberries and some fat blueberries, his improbable favorite. She put the plate in front of him and pulled the iPad away. “That shit will ruin your appetite. Eat.”

She grabbed the toast as it popped out of the toaster and buttered it. She put a piece on his plate and bit into the other, taking a sip of her tea.

He looked up at her. “Is that all you’re having?”

She traced his eyebrow. “You, sir, need to get healthy. I’m healthy enough.”

“Pfft.” He rolled his eyes. “You haven’t gained any weight.”

“I just want bread and butter and some tea for now. I’m going out later, remember? I’ll be drinking my calories.”

He speared egg into his mouth and chewed solicitously.

“Ginny just broke up with her boyfriend, so we pushed girl’s night up a bit. Roxana's taking us to this new bar - three floors, each with a different kind of music.”

“Huzzah,” he said flatly. She hugged him from the back. There was a small bruise forming where she bit him. She hugged him tighter - it made him feel hers.

“You go in at 12 today, right?”

“Aye. 12 till whenever.”

“Good. You’ll be too busy to miss me,” she said. She gently bit his earlobe.

“Sure,” he said, dragging out the u.

“What do you have against loud EDM and overpriced drinks?” she said.

“I don’t know … nothing except the fact that every cell in my body despises both of those things.” He picked up his iPad, and she took it away again.

“You don’t like a cheeky bevvie once in a while?”

“I love one. Just not at thrice the price, in a place where I can’t hear myself think,” he said, finally wresting the tablet from her and getting back to his news.

“But that’s the best bit. The not thinking,” she said, looking at him with love. He could use a bit of that. “Ooh! I got a new dress for tonight. Wanna see?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her with mock irritation. She ran to the bedroom and came back with the frock pressed to her body. It was white. And tight. And low cut, with eyelash lace on the neckline that would make her breasts look like gifts.

“Hmm.” He sounded a bit like a disapproving dad, but she paid him no mind.

She caressed it and sighed. “Pretty. And I’ll wear it with these shoes.” She wore a pair of white peeptoe slingbacks, high, with an enticing curve on the heel that echoed the curve of her calves. Her red painted toe nails looked like cinnamon candies. His adam’s apple clicked as he swallowed hard.

“That’s a yes,” she said, winking at him and going back into the bedroom.

He smiled, the slightest upturn of the lip, and got back to the tragic bombings in Syria.

* * *

He didn’t notice that nearly an hour had passed, and she had not come back in the kitchen. Her tea sat, ice cold, barely touched. He walked into the bedroom. She was curled up on the bed like a cat, snoring softly and hugging his pillow, surely for the scent.

He felt such love he clutched at his heart, feeling a ghost pain. Her hair covered her face, and her toes were pale with cold.  He sat at the edge of the bed and caressed the hair off her face, pulled her legs gently to straighten her so she wouldn’t wake up cramped, then covered her.

“I love you, Gracie,” he said into her ear, and kissed her temple softly.

The dress was in the bathroom. He looked at it, pulling at the hem. He wondered why women wore such things - they looked so uncomfortable, and in the end, if the purpose was to grab a man’s attention, they were pointless. True sexy was a woman with her hair tousled, wearing his rumpled shirt and nothing else, sleeping in his bed.

He couldn’t deny that it was pretty, though, and she deserved pretty things. He stripped and looked at himself in the mirror. His beard crackled through his fingers. He used to be the type to shave twice a day, but after Sandbrook, he discovered the pleasure of letting it grow until the itch was unbearable and starting the process again.

He brushed his teeth to get the chive taste out of his mouth. He didn’t really like onions, but he loved her and she loved using them. Snipping them fresh from her window box garden made her feel virtuous.

She wanted to take care of him. It was the first time he’d felt it. For the years they were together, he thought Tess was independent-minded. What he realized after getting to know Gracie is that Tess was selfish, and rather cold. He gave all of himself willingly so he did not resent her, but he had stopped making excuses for her. He kicked off his underwear and started the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up, his eyes inched to the dress again.

She was going to a club, with friends. Where she would drink. And perhaps, get drunk.

Even after the morning’s exertions, his cock swelled. He felt guilty, but in the last week and a half he had thought a lot of that night. He had come in the shower, and most surprisingly, in his private bathroom at work. They made love almost every day since then, but he didn’t dare do it again - would she think him disgusting? The thought mortified him. The memory of her scent, and the feel of her tender assflesh made him shudder in the hot water. She jiggled so beautifully. He groaned.

His cock was already half-hard. She was not an object. Did men usually jerk off so eagerly to women they were already having sex with? He felt like a teenager. He tried to think of anything else to derail his train of thought.

the debacle that was American politics, football-

_How much more would it jiggle if I took her_

African blood diamonds, casual cruelty toward the poor-

_If I took her from the back like she asked when she was drunk_

The stultifying boredom of English politics, the fucking Cricket world championship-

_Spread her wide and watch her twitch, sink my thumb into her asshole as I_

Earthquakes, tsunamis, shit FUCKUSHIMA-

_Sink my thumb deep into her ass as I fuck her hard hard HARD_

Come dripped off the tile. He leaned on the wall, feeling his groin muscles relax. He stepped out and dried himself and started the hair dryer. He used only his hands, and soon his fingertips were pink with heat. The foggy mirror cleared slowly, and he was surprised to see the lines around his eyes, the gray sprouting in the auburn at his temples. He didn’t feel worn down. Life, undiluted by sorrow, pumped through his veins.

He dressed quietly and went back to the living room to kill time before he had to go. He was flipping through his playlists when his phone buzzed in his hand. It was Tess.

He swiped and her image appeared on his screen.

“Hardy, did we catch you at work?” Daisy was in the background, eating a bowl of cereal.

“Going in at 12,” he said, squinting into the tiny camera.

“Told ye, mum,” Daisy said through a mouthful. She laughed.

“Told her what?”

Tess laughed and looked back into the camera. “How’s the doctor?”

“Gracie’s fine. She’s sleeping.”

“Right,” she said, uninterested. “I called because Daisy’s got something to tell you.”

“Two things, mum,” she said. His daughter’s face appeared at the corner of the screen, smiling wide.

“Och, how much?” he said, but there was a smile - be it small - on his face.

“I’m offended. D’you think I only call to ask for stuff?”

“Go on, then,” he said.

“First of all, my birthday’s next week-”

“-and I haven’t forgotten, sweetie,” he  said. He hadn’t.

“And mum said I could have a party. We’re grilling in the garden, gonna put up fairy lights and paper lanterns and everything. I want you to come. And yes, of course you can bring Grace.”

Tess gave her a pointed look, but the smile remained on her face. “And what else?” she coaxed.

Daisy bit her lip. “The reason mum called is because my phone’s _fu_ -it’s broken. All the way dead.”

“Uhuh.” He was poker-faced.

“Well, it is my 18th birthday and I’ve gotten really good grades and-”

“Done. We’ll get it when we get up there. It’s better if you’re there to pick it out,” he said. He actually laughed as she did a wiggle dance around the kitchen.

“Double rainbow!” she said, and blew a kiss at him. “Thanks, dad. Gotta dash.” She gave Tess a kiss and ran out.

Tess’ smile disappeared. “You’re feeling generous,” she said. “And speaking of generous, thank Grace again for helping me with the car. With all the bills coming at the same time, I just couldn’t stretch that far.”

He shook his head. “You drive my little girl around. It was nothing.” She gave him an overly cheery grin. She hated asking him for things, because he was so kind when she did. She didn’t like feeling guilty. “Then we’ll see you and the doctor at 3 pm. Bring wine.”

“Okay.” He was about to get off when he heard her voice.

“You look different.”

He brought the phone close to his face again. “How?”

“I know the surgery helped, but still. It’s … good.“ She gave him a half smile. “I’m glad you’re good.”

“Thanks.” He hung up.

* * *

Miraculously, it was slow going at work. He’d gone in to finish typing some case files which usually took him forever because of the ennui, but he’d made quick work of them. He looked out of his office window. The sun set and streaked the sky with orange and lilac, a rare show.  A smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. Even as it happened, it was hard to believe.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared at the computer screen. Man was no less inhumane to man. Death was still a thing, but the fear of it no longer dragged him down. Slowly, silently, he had gotten back to the emotional place he was in before Sandbrook. Focused. Quick. But now, there was something else that bolstered him. He was almost … content. After almost a lifetime of persistent sadness, it was leaving him.

He fiddled with his cell phone and the lockscreen came on. Gracie wearing a sundress and a silly hat, dancing like a loon in their garden on a Sunday afternoon not too long ago. He caught the exact moment when the skirt rose over her thighs in the spin. Her head was turned, eyes locked on him, smiling wide. What a beauty.

He leaned back in his chair, smiling.

* * *

She sat down at her vanity and stared at her clean face. She had draped her robe on the banquette, and she wore a bra and nothing else.

She felt guilty.

Alec was, in his slow-burning, taciturn way, the loveliest man she’d ever known. The way he’d made love to her that morning- She picked up her clean foundation brush. The bristles were soft as warm breath on the apple of her cheek.

Frank. Help me God.

She ran the bristles along her plump lower lip. Her legs parted.

Ever since he mentioned it - since she nearly spoke of him while drunk - she couldn’t stop thinking about him. It had been years, but now memories of her past had come back in full bloom. Both the bad, and the good. She tried to subsume it, but the sensations would muscle their way into her consciousness at the most inopportune times - while examining a patient, while driving … and worst of all, when Alec touched her.

Her eyes focused back on her reflection. She was blushing.

“Fuck,” she said softly, running her fingers through her freshly blow dried hair.

Hardy was different. She suspected that he didn’t have an expansive sexual history, but he was learning her deliciously well. He would never surprise her with a hidden kink, but she was okay with that. He was distilled loveliness after a lifetime of misery.

Her hand dropped to her thighs and moved between her legs.

She'd dreamt of a mouth, breath hot, between her legs but not at her cunt. There had only been caressing fingers there. A tongue eagerly licking her ass. Squeezing. Sucking. Filthy and glorious.

Her clit throbbed against her middle finger. She cursed and picked up her brush again. Had it been the liquor? Perhaps, if she got a bit tipsy, she might dream of it again. Her filthy little secret. Maybe this time it wouldn’t stop at fingers and tongue…

_No!_

She sucked her finger clean. She would not masturbate again. Not while-

The phone buzzed on her vanity. It was Alec.

“Baby! How’s work?” she was respectfully serious. She hoped he didn’t hear the tremble in her voice.

“I left you snoring away. When did you get up?”

“About an hour ago. My sleep schedule’s fucked anyway.”

There was silence.

“When you leaving?” he asked.

“Around 9. You gonna be home when I get back?”

“I’m not sure.” He didn’t know why he fibbed. “Depends on the vicissitudes of fate.”

“I love it when you use big words,” she said. She giggled.

He sighed happily. “I love you, Gracie. You make me so happy. I just want you to know that.”

“And I love you too, baby. With all my heart. You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit bored, honestly.”

“Poor baby. Police work’s a slog, then?”

He chuckled. “Oh, I spoke to Daisy this morning. Her birthday party’s at the house, next weekend. Do you think maybe you could be there? On Saturday.”

“I’m not on call, but I’ll move heaven and earth to be sure I can make it,” she said. “I’ll see you when I get home, detective,” she said, blowing him a kiss.

“Bye.”

She hung up the phone. How did he know? He was uncanny sometimes.

She began to get ready, legs firmly closed.

* * *

He waited for her in the same place she’d found him last time. The lights were off so he could scan the street for her taxi.

He was tieless, and his shirt was unbuttoned. He took another sip of the bourbon. His lips twisted with the burn, but he drank it like medicine. It was already going to his head. His pacemaker marked time faithfully, but his brow was damp with sweat. He wanted her. Wanted her. Wanted-

A taxi turned the corner and stopped. She spilled out and slammed the door.

He took a deep breath and stood.

* * *

The lock rattled, and she walked in.

“Fuck it’s dark,” she slurred. As she reached for the switch, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled. A burning mouth clamped on hers, tasting of whiskey. Strong hands squeezed her ass. She was disoriented, even frightened, until she felt kiss-damp prickle on her neck.

“Alec?” She put her hands on his cheeks. He looked at her. His eyes glowed.

“Home early, huh?” she said, zigzagging to the kitchen. He followed her silently, watching. “I need sumthin’ greasy. Unhealthy. A pizza!” she said, and dug in her purse for her phone. He plucked it out of her hand.

“Hey. Gimme.”

He held the phone over her head. “No pizza.”

“Don’t judge me, DI Hardy. I want it. So give it,” she said, trying to climb up his slim body. Even through the thickening fog of drunkenness, she felt it. He was hard. She gave him a crooked grin.

“Detective. You have something else in mind?” She grabbed boldly at him. He leaned against the counter and let her fall to her knees in front of him. She unzipped his pants and pulled him out, licking her lips and looking up at him. It was obscene. He really liked it.

“All this for me, or did I catch you watching a naughty video on your phone?” Her filter was off.

“All you,” he said. He didn’t watch porn.

“Better’n pizza,” she said, and took him in her mouth to the back of her throat with no preamble.

He made a sound embarrassingly close to a whoop. She jerked him and sucked on him, groaning into his flesh. Saliva dripped from her chin.

Holy shit.

He gently pulled her up. There was lipstick on his shaft.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?” She tugged at him, and nearly walked into the wall by the kitchen door. Again, she was pished. She wrapped her arms around him.

“Feed me,” she said, squeezing his ass. She plucked at his shirt buttons, tearing one off. She gasped and ripped the shirt open with a grunt before he could stop her.

“Gracie!” his brow furrowed, but he was beginning to sweat in earnest.

She wrapped her leg around his hip and ground on him, a wanton slow up and down as she licked his nipple. She squeezed him again, and moaned into his chest. When she looked up at him, she nearly fell back. He put a steadying hand on her back. His hip was damp with her. Although he had been looking forward to perhaps tasting her again, he felt guilty. She was nearly gone, and he didn’t want to do anything to her without her being okay with it.

“Honey, let me put you to bed.”

“No! Not tired. I’m horny.”

“You’re drunk. You tore my shirt.”

“Fuck your shirt.” She tugged at the fabric, trying to pull the shirt off,  but she got distracted by his bare chest and his erection. She ran her hands down her body, then pulled at the hem of her dress. “Hardy. Tear it.”

“It’s such a pretty dress. You really don’t want me to ruin it, do you?”

She grabbed a paring knife from the knife block and cut through delicate lace and stretchy fabric of her neckline. It gaped over her breasts, ruined.

“Tear it off.”

He was frozen. Sloppy blowjob-Tearing clothes-knives-

She got up on tiptoes and lifted her skirt over her hips. She rubbed his cock between her legs. He felt immediate wet heat. She had not been wearing panties the whole night. He surged forward, but she let him go and put his hands on her breasts.

“Tear it and fuck me. If you don’t, you’ll get nothing.”

His cock slid on her wet thigh. He bent to kiss her, but she bared her teeth at him. He kissed her anyway. She bit him hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

“Fine,” she said, and started toward the hallway.

He sucked his lower lip and tasted metal and her saliva. He was not going without tonight. Fuck it.

He grabbed her arm, pushed her against the counter. Her eyes widened. He jammed his knee between her legs and ripped her dress. It was easier, and far more pleasurable that he imagined. She moaned as he ripped through the hem with a grunt and pulled it off. He grabbed the knife again.

“Hardy!” He slid the point underneath her bra between her breasts and cut. Her breasts popped free. He threw the knife and pulled her up onto the counter, his mouth on hers. She pulled his ruined shirt off.  He spread her legs and buried his mouth in her musky cunt. He tasted a night of dancing, drinking around hundreds of people, of men who surely looked at her and wanted her but she was his. Ol’ shitface. She was his beauty, and she was delicious.

She put her feet on his shoulders and moaned. “No one's eaten my pussy like you, baby.” He slid his tongue in her as deep as it would go, the slid it out and licked a slow circle around her clit. “I swear it.”

He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her down and turned her around so she faced the counter. His hands moved up the outsides of her thighs to her ass and squeezed. He groaned into her ear.

“Do you still want this?” he said. Her earring clicked against his teeth as he bit her earlobe.

“Yes, baby. Please.”

He pushed her gently so her torso was on the counter and thrust into her. She cried out and arched, but she didn’t move. She didn’t want him to stop. He grabbed her hips and watched himself pumping into her. Her heart-shaped ass jiggled hard with each movement. He felt himself going harder with each thrust. She got up on tiptoe again and put her hands against the backsplash. Her moans were loud, plaintive.

Music.

This is porn. Buried root-deep in her heat, her ass on full, delectable display. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, and despite her moaning, she looked almost…peaceful. There is only one thing that would make it better. He spread her open as he pumped into her. She wet him to the belly button. Their sex sounded like eager, smacking kisses.

He trembled with a giggle.

She was bathing him, and he wanted to taste it. He dropped to his knees and licked her from the back. His cock had primed her in some atavistic way - she tasted different. Deeper than the last time. He spread her legs to get at her, sucking at her swollen lips and tracing the cleft all the way to her ass.

She let out a rough groan. He rubbed his prickle on her wet thighs, but she grabbed his hair and guided him firmly back to her ass.

“There. So hot,” she said softly. Her tongue was heavy with drink. She was still on tiptoes, grinding herself into his face. His nose tickled her and she giggled. He tried to rise, but she firmly pushed him down. “Don’t stop. This time.” His tongue traced the tight hot ring of her ass. There were no dearth of flavor and scent this time. She guided his hand to her cunt. “Touch. Like before.”

He barely caressed her slick cleft with his fingertips as his tongue worked its way into her hole.

She sighed. “Mmmmm.” His fingertip caught on her opening and he slid two fingers inside her. He got goose pimples. He wanted in.

He stood up and rubbed the tip of his cock against her, leaning into her.

“Touch me,” she said again. “Like before.” She took his hand and sucked his thumb so hard the pad ached. “I want both.”

Both? Could she mean what he thought she meant?

She gave his digit one last wetting lick and moved it right above where his cock teased. She wanted it. And he wanted to.

The head of his cock stretched her opening as he pressed his spit-slick thumb slowly into her ass. A shiver ran up his spine. It was double heat. She arched, putting her feet over his shoes. He wished he could feel her toes curling against the top of his.

“Deeper!” It came out crystal clear.

He nearly lifted her hips from the counter with his thrusting. She turned to him. Her lips were parted, and she was so lost to the sensation the corners of her mouth shone with eager saliva. When he looked down at their joined hips, his thumb was in her to the first joint. She twitched hard around him. He was curious about her the tightness beyond-

She gasped. He looked at her face again. The tip of her tongue poked the smiling corner of her mouth. Her breasts bounced, her nipples swollen. He tugged at one, then the other with his free hand, gasping with each thrust. He was ready to come. He caressed down her ribcage and grabbed her hips with both hands, driving into her with a force that made her grind her feet into his so hard he felt his metatarsals click.

“Take it. Take it.” she said, her face beatific. “Make me yours.”

For the first time in a long while, he came before her. He ground every single delicious pulse and twitch out in her, his forehead sweating against her shoulder. He felt his pulse in his limbs, in his lips. He could roar into her skin.

He didn’t move until he softened and slid out of her. Her thighs were creamy with their passion. The kitchen felt jungle steamy with it. He took her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, something he wouldn’t have even attempted before. Oddly, although she was asleep, she didn’t feel like dead weight. Her skin spit sparks against him. He gently laid her on the bed.

“Mmmm,” she said, kissing his palm.

“I know,” he whispered in her ear, then kissed her temple. “I love you.”

He took off his clothes and wet a washcloth to clean her. She was so vulnerable like this. He wondered whether her limbs pliant and heavy with liquor, sleep ... or satisfaction.

He wiped her thighs, then between her legs. He really loved her, and wanted her to be happy. To feel safe with him. Was he … crossing some sort of line, waiting for her in the dark when she came home after a night out?

He kissed her bare mound tenderly and closed her legs. She lifted her knees and hugged her pillow, sighing happily.

He crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He would think about it later. Now, he wanted to fall asleep with the scent of hot pheromones and flowers of her hair.


End file.
